In the field of internal combustion engines, it is known to provide an oil pump driven by a crankshaft of the engine, and an oil passage system provided in a cylinder block and a cylinder head of the engine to supply the lubricating oil pressurized by the oil pump to sliding parts of a valve actuation mechanism of the engine. See JP2016-044571A, for instance.